The Flame and the Extreme
by SakuMulti
Summary: A young girl with pink hair and a young boy with silver hair were once friends. Will new feelings surface? Will the girl become the love of multiple boys' lives? Who will she choose to be with?  Sorry for the extremely  super,ultra,mega  suck-ish summary


**The Flame and the Extreme**

Summary: A young girl with pink hair and a young boy with silver hair were once friends. Will new feelings surface? Will the girl become the love of multiple boys' lives? Who will she choose to be with?

Sorry for the extremely (super, ultra, mega) suck-ish summary. Extreme OOCness for some characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Naruto. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

A young girl sits on a swing, waiting for her friend to come. A young boy walks up to the swing and notices his friend's sorrowful expression. "Oi, what's wrong?" The young boy asked sitting on the swing next to the girl. The girl looked at him with a bittersweet smile and tears streaming down her face. "I'm moving." The boy had a shocked look on his face. "Will you come back?" the boy asked looking down. "In a few years. I'll be going to Namimori middle school then. Please tell me you'll be going there too." The girl asked with a pleading expression. "I'll be sure I go there." The boy said as he too put on a bittersweet smile. "Ne, Ryohei-kun? Let's make a promise to never forget each other." With that the girl stuck her pinky out towards the boy known as Ryohei. "I promise I won't forget you Sakura-chan." Ryohei said to the girl known as Sakura. They both locked their pinkies together and nodded. Sakura's mother came over and grabbed her daughter's hand and started to drag Sakura away. "Remember our promise Ryohei-kun." Sakura said as another bittersweet smile graced her face with tears streaming down it once again. Ryohei replied while crying immensely and sniffling. "I won't forget you if you don't forget me Sakura-chan!" Ryohei yelled and they both nodded in agreement before Sakura's mother dragged her out of sight. Ryohei sat on the swings, swinging back and forth very slowly while tears streamed down his face. "Good-bye Sakura-chan."

_**Years later.**_

A teenage girl was running to her new school, fearing that she was going to be late. Along the way she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry." The girl bowed and apologized over and over again. "No, it's okay." The boy she bumped into said while having a closed-eye smile. The boy then opened his eyes and they widened at the color he saw. "Pink…" The boy said. The girl then looked up and her eyes widened at the color she saw. "Silver…" The girl said. They asked the same question simultaneously, "Who are you?"

They stood facing away from each other before the boy gave his name. "Ryohei Sasagawa." At hearing this name the girl launched herself forward and hugged him tightly. "S-Sakura Haruno." The girl known as Sakura started crying into the boy known as Ryohei's shirt. His expression was that of shock but then understanding and happiness while tears streamed down his face as well.

After a few minutes of standing like that they stopped crying and started walking to school again. When they arrived Ryohei asked Sakura, "What classes do you have?" "Well it seems that all my classes have some boy named Tsunayoshi Sawada in them." Sakura replied. "Oh, well then that's him over there." Ryohei said while pointing towards a boy with gravity-defying brown hair. Sakura nodded and they both proceeded to walk over to Tsuna. "Oi, Tsuna!" Ryohei called. Tsuna turned towards him with a smile and a wave of recognition. "Ryohei, what is it?" Tsuna called back. "I need you to guide Sakura-chan around the school until she gets used to it." Ryohei said as he pointed to Sakura who was standing at his side. With a bow Sakura said, "It's very nice to meet you Sawada-san. I'm Sakura Haruno, and I have all of my classes with you." "W-Well it's very nice t-to meet you too Haruno-san." Tsuna said, also bowing. "No, no. Please, just Sakura is fine." Sakura said. "Okay. Then I'll call you Sakura-chan and you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna said. 'Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm, stay calm.' Tsuna repeated over and over again in his head.

"Well Sakura-chan, this is our first class." Tsuna said as he led Sakura into the room. Before Tsuna went inside the classroom he saw Kyoya Hibari watching them. Sakura pulled Tsuna into the classroom and started following him after she put him in front of her. When they entered the classroom everybody stopped talking. They then started to whisper stuff like, "Who do you think that is?", "What's wrong with her head?", "She's probably stupid.", "She's so desperate for attention that she dyed her hair.", "She's ugly.", "She's pretty cute.", and stuff like that. Sakura hung her head low but continued to follow Tsuna, who had a look of concern on his face.

For the rest of class Sakura and Tsuna could hear whispers about them. When class was over, Sakura was walking over to the door when she tripped. Before she hit the ground she was caught by a tall boy with spiky hair. "You should be more careful next time, okay?" Sakura just nodded while the boy helped her up. "I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." Yamamoto said. "I'm Sakura Haruno." Sakura said. "Sakura? Doesn't that mean Cherry Blossom?" Yamamoto asked, pondering the meaning. "Yeah, how did you know?" Sakura questioned. "I was told as a child that there was a girl named Sakura that my family wanted me to meet. I eventually thought that it was a joke. But maybe it was true." Yamamoto said, glancing down at Sakura.

Sakura, Yamamoto, and Tsuna stuck together for the rest of the day. Occasionally Tsuna would catch a glimpse of Kyoya watching them. Whenever Tsuna saw him looking at them he saw that he was looking at Sakura mainly. Tsuna was wondering why he was looking at Sakura, but he was too scared to ask. Eventually, when school was over Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Ryohei said good-bye to Sakura and left. They asked why she was staying and she just said, "I need to study."

The real reason Sakura didn't go home was because her home was not much of a home to begin with. She hadn't told anybody that her parents were dead. She didn't want anyone to pity her, but she also didn't like to think about it. Without her knowing she had begun to crying and held her book bag closer to her. Unbeknownst to Sakura she was being watched. Suddenly, the person that had been watching her spoke, "You shouldn't dye your hair." Sakura turned around and saw a boy with black hair.

When she turned around he saw that she was crying. "My hair isn't dyed." Sakura said. She then asked a question that he thought that she already knew, "Ne, what's your name?" Kyoya just looked at her shocked a bit by the fact that she hadn't run off yet. "Kyoya Hibari. And your name?" Kyoya answered and then asked. "Sakura Haruno. Hibari-san, you shouldn't think that someone dyed their hair just because it's an unusual color." Sakura said as she put a look of annoyance on her face. She didn't notice that her head was really close to Kyoya's until he blushed and turned away. Sakura was confused until she realized how close to him she was. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Sakura continued repeating while bowing. 'What does she think she's doing?' Kyoya thought as the flustered girl calmed down. "Haruno-san, you shouldn't be at school after classes are over." Kyoya said. This caused Sakura to freeze and her smile to become fake. "I came to study." Sakura answered. "If you were truly here to study, wouldn't you have been going the other way?" Kyoya asked, implying that she was lying. "Fine, you caught me. I didn't come here to study. I just didn't want to go home." Sakura answered as she looked down. Kyoya's usual strict face turned to that of a confused face. "Why don't you want to go home?" Kyoya questioned. "It's because my home doesn't really feel like a home." Sakura answered feeling the tears starting to collect at the sides of her eyes. "Why?" Kyoya questioned. "I live alone. My parents are dead and my grandparents are dead." Sakura answered.

After standing in silence for a while they started walking in different directions. When they were beside each other, Kyoya said something very surprising, "Tears don't suit you." And with that Kyoya and Sakura went separate ways. Neither questioned the other again that day.

Sakura continued exploring the school, feeling much better after her meeting with Kyoya. She then heard grunts and the sound of punches hitting something. She went towards the grunts to end up outside. She was being watched again. "What is she doing?" Kyoya mumbled. They then heard, "EXTREME!" Kyoya saw that Sakura looked happier at hearing that. He then noticed that she went in the direction of the boxing club.

After she entered the club's doors Kyoya heard something that made his heart sink a little, "Ryohei-kun!" '-kun, -kun, -kun. Why is this bothering me so much? Why should I care?' Kyoya thought as he turned and walked away. Inside the club Ryohei had been training when he heard his name and then got tackled to the ground when he turned around. "Sakura-chan? What are you doing here?" Ryohei asked. "I heard something and followed it. That's when I found you." Sakura replied.

The entire boxing club was looking at Ryohei and Sakura, mainly Sakura. Those who were looking at Sakura had blushes, and those who were looking at Ryohei were jealous. It took a while for Ryohei to convince Sakura to let go of him. "So, Ryohei-kun, what is this?" Sakura questioned as she looked around, oblivious to the blushes on the other boys cheeks. "This is the boxing club, Sakura-chan." Ryohei said while looking around with her, and then he looked back to Sakura, which gained Sakura's attention. "You're pretty strong. Can you put on boxing cloths and come back? I want you to try something." "Yeah, sure." Sakura answered with a smile.

A few minutes later Sakura came back with boxing shorts and a tank-top on. Her shoulder-long pink hair was pulled back into a small pony-tail. All the boys had mysteriously gained hearts in their eyes. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked pulling her fist up to her mouth, making her even cuter to all the boys, along with her obliviousness. Ryohei didn't know what was happening because he was setting something up for Sakura. When he turned around he saw all the boys looking at Sakura. Ryohei did blush at how cute she looked but then proceeded to go around the room bonking every boy that was looking at Sakura on the head. Once he was done with that he signaled for Sakura to follow him, which she did.

Ryohei had set-up a punching bag that weighed, at least, 20 pounds. He told Sakura to kick it, so she did. She stood in front of the punching bag and then jumped up and kicked the punching bag to her left. It ended up breaking off of the ceiling and flying out the door. All of the boys had their mouths agape and their eyes coming out of their head. 'Sh-She's that strong?' Was what every single boy was thinking.

Kyoya had been on the roof when he heard a loud crash. It caused him to spring to his feet and look over the edge. What he saw was a punching bag surrounded by rubble. He also saw and heard something very surprising to him. He saw Sakura with one hand behind her head and the other hanging forward. He heard, "I guess I kicked it too hard." This caused him to think, 'She's that strong?', like everyone else.

He just stared at them while the other members were cleaning up and were taking the punching bag back in. He then heard, "Sakura-chan, how would you like to join the boxing club?" "Sure, Ryohei-kun." '-kun, -chan, why are they so close? Why do I care?' Kyoya kept questioning.

The following day Tsuna kept on noticing Kyoya staring at their group. But one time during the day Tsuna saw that Kyoya was staring at Sakura with a thoughtful look. 'Why is he staring at Sakura-chan?' Tsuna thought. He went over to get Sakura when he was pushed to the side by a group of boys. "Sakura-chan, go out with me!", "No, me.", "No, me." Sakura was backing away when Kyoya came over. "If someone backs away like that, it probably means that they're scared." He said in his cold voice. This caused every boy there to freeze, look over to him, and then run like their life depended on it. It kind of did.

Once all of the boys were gone he turned back to Sakura, but before he could say anything he was interrupted. "Thank you Hibari-san. I didn't know what to do." He felt a light tinge of pink go to his cheeks. "It was nothing. You shouldn't let yourself be cornered like that." He said. "Yeah." Sakura said as she put her hand behind her head. "Well, I should probably get to class. Bye Hibari-san." And with that Sakura had started to turn around but was stopped by, "Call me Kyoya, Haruno-san." Sakura smiled and said, "Only if you call me Sakura." Kyoya had a shocked expression for a few seconds and then smiled, "Okay then, Sakura-chan." '-chan, -chan, -chan. I called her Sakura**-chan**. Why? Why? Why?' Kyoya thought. Kyoya looked calm on the outside when he was freaking out on the inside. Sakura smiled and then said, "Good-bye, Kyoya-kun." This surprised Kyoya and then he started to blush. At this point in time Kyoya was freaking out in his head and it was starting to show on the outside. So, he did what anyone would've done. He turned around and once no one could see him, he ran to the roof and started banging his head on the wall.

The next day, Tsuna noticed less of Kyoya and when he did see Kyoya he saw that his forehead was red and he looked like he had been sleeping a lot. 'Did Hibari-san get in a fight?' Tsuna thought. He then recalled what Kyoya did the day before. After Kyoya ran off the day before, Tsuna had heard a thudding sound for at least ten minutes. And then it hit him. 'Could Hibari-san like Sakura-chan?'


End file.
